seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Matchmaker
:fish kiss :Ester: He’s not here. Let’s go. :Polvina: Do we have to? :Ester: What’s wrong? :Polvina: We can go the other way. I-It’s not that far. :Ester: I don’t want to go the other way. I want to take a shortcut. :Polvina: But the shortcut is trouble! :Turtle 1: hissing :Ester: Still here! :Polvina: I knew he would be. :Turtle 1: and hissing :Polvina: He won’t let us go by. :Ester: We’ll just have to go the other way, then. :Turtle 1: hissing :Ester: There’s nothing worse than a grumpy turtle. :Turtle 2: hissing :Polvina: Yes there is! :Ester: Two of them! :Turtle 2: hissing :Polvina: Come on! We’ll have to go the long away around, after all. :Ester: Can you help us, Tata? :Tata: Those two turtles won’t stay long. :Ester: But you’re the Turtle Princess. Couldn’t you speak to them? :Tata: They’ll go when they want to go. I’m sorry, I can’t help. leaves :Ester: But while they’re around, we take hours to get to school! :Polvina: Oh well. I guess they won’t stay forever. :Ester: It’ll just feel like forever. :Tubarina: Did you say that there was a boy and a girl turtle? :Polvina: Is it important? :Tubarina: It is, because I have a plan. :Ester: Then tell us. :Tubarina: Well, what if they’re grumpy because they’re lonely? :Polvina: And if they are lonely? :Tubarina: We can stop them being lonely by getting them to be friends. :Ester: How do you get turtles to be friends? :Tubarina: There must be a way. How hard can it be? :Ester: Okay, Mr Turtle, come on out! :Turtle 1: and hissing :Ester: Look, sea grass. :Turtle 1: gurgling :Ester: I know you like it. If you want it, come with me! :Turtle 1: gurgling :Polvina: Tubarina has the silliest ideas. So why do I go along with them? :Turtle 2: hissing :Polvina: gasp Oh, oh, h-hello. :Turtle 2: hissing :Polvina: I, er, I have something for you. :Turtle 2: gurgling :Polvina: You can have it if you follow me. :Tubarina: Once the turtles get to know each other, they’ll soon have fun! I know they will. Oh, here they are. :and Ester return with the turtles :Ester: Ready? :Polvina: Ready. :Ester: Now. :and Ester let the turtles eat the sea grass. They eventually get to the same one, but… :Tubarina: Okay, this is where it happens. Get ready for a huge friendship to start! :turtles let go of it :Turtles: they begin fighting over the last piece :Ester: So, what was supposed to happen? :Tubarina: Obviously not that. :two turtles are hissing at each other, going in circles :Polvina: Can we give this up now? :Tubarina: Sometimes new friends dislike each other, but they(‘ll) soon realise how much fun they can have together. :two turtles leave, jabbering :Ester: We’re going to try it again? :Tubarina: We are. This is where you say, “What a great idea!” and “Let’s do it!” :Polvina: And if we don’t say that? :Tubarina: It doesn’t matter. I know you’re thinking it. :Ester: We are? :2 is eating some sea grass :Ester: Hey! Over here! :Turtle 2: hissing :Ester: raspberry :Turtle 2: jabbering :Ester: blowing Now you know what it’s like. It’s not nice to be rude, is it? blowing :Turtle 2: and jabbering :Ester: If you don’t like it, then try and catch me. :2 follows Ester :knocks on Turtle 1’s shell :Turtle 1: and hissing :Polvina: I’m sorry to knock, but... raspberry :Turtle 1: and hissing :Polvina: That’s the way. Follow me. Or maybe it’s more like chase me! :Turtle 1: hissing :Tubarina: Come on, girls. Where are you? :Ester: I’m here, I’m here! :Tubarina: Right on time! :Ester: Get ready! :Turtle 2: jabbering :2 goes in and Tubarina closes the door :Tubarina: Now to help Polvina at the other door! :Polvina: Help! :Turtle 1: and jabbering :Ester: It’s okay, Polvina. :Tubarina: Just do what we planned. :1 goes in and Tubarina closes the door – this might be an error, check :Polvina: Whoa! :Tubarina: Oh, we did it! They’re both in the ballroom and going nowhere. :Ester: So they’ll have to get to know each other now. :Polvina: What if they still don’t like each other? :Ester: Oh yeah. They might not be grumpy because they’re lonely. :Polvina: They might just be grumpy, period. :Tubarina: Everyone wants to have a special friend. Why would the turtles be any different? :Polvina: listens I don’t hear anything. :Tubarina: That’s a very good sign. :and crashing sounds :Ester: I hear something now. :Tubarina: Oh, that’s a very bad sign! :going everywhere, door opens :Polvina: Oh no! :Tubarina: Stop it, you two! :Turtles: and jabbering :Ester: Out of the way! :two turtles leave, blowing raspberries at each other :Polvina: Those turtles will never be friends. :Tubarina: We can’t give up yet! :Ester: We’ve tried. It’s no good, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Let’s give it one more try. That’s all I ask. Please? I’m positive we’ll make it work this time. :Polvina: But what else can we do? :Tubarina: I’ll show you. :Tubarina: This is what we need. :Ester: It’s one of those things that Drylanders wear under the sea. :Tubarina: My father found it. :Polvina: I don’t want to touch it. :Ester: What’s it got to do with the turtles? :Tubarina: If the turtles can work together on something, that will make them good friends. :Polvina: But how will this thing help? :Tubarina: You’ll see what I mean, when we talk to Tata. :Tata: Me? Why me? :Tubarina: We need the turtles to rescue you. :Tata: So they become good friends? :Tubarina: Exactly! :Ester: Will the turtles be fooled? :Tubarina: When I put this on, I look just like a Drylander. :Polvina: And you’ll act as if you’re putting Tata in danger? :Tubarina: Then we do the rescue. :Tata: Really? :Tubarina: This is where you say “Fantastic!” :Others: groaning :Tubarina: It doesn’t matter. I know you’re thinking it. :Polvina: Tubarina’s plan is a lot of trouble. :Ester: Only because those turtles are a lot of trouble. :Turtle 1: hissing :Ester: You see what I mean? :Turtle 1: jabbering :Polvina: Look, turtle, we have this! It belongs to Tata, the Turtle Princess! :Turtle 1: gurgling :Ester: She’s in danger! Danger! choking noises :Polvina: whispering Don’t overdo it! :Turtle 1: gurgling :Ester: I think he understands. Tata is this way. :Turtle 1: gurgling :Polvina: Now we have to get the girl turtle. :Turtle 2: jabbering :Ester: Get her? She’s got us! :Turtle 1: gurgling :Polvina: Yes, that’s right. Tata is in danger! :Turtle 2: gurgling :Ester: She needs your help. This way! :Turtle 2: gurgling :Tubarina: This thing is too big! snagged Ow! falls Oh, come here, come here! struggles Oh, this wasn’t in the plan. :Tata: Where is everyone? sees Fantastic! Tubarina’s here! Now to do my big act. Help! Help! A Drylander is coming! If only someone would rescue me, preferably two turtles! Where are Ester and Polvina with the turtles? Tubarina, the turtles aren’t here yet! Let’s start again. Tubarina only had one set of strange clothes. How can she act like two of them- u-unless… they’re real Drylanders! :talking, they go to investigate :Polvina: We’re very late! :Ester: They won’t do anything until we get there. Look! There’s Tubarina. :Polvina: If that’s Tubarina, then who’s that? :Ester: gasps They’re real Drylanders! :Turtles: gurgling :Polvina: Over there! :Ester: They’re going to find Tata! :Drylander comes over the rock :Tata: Oh, they’re coming! I really am going to be caught by Drylanders! :Turtles: and jabbering :Drylanders panic and leave :Tata: Thank you, friends! :Ester: Let’s get away! :Polvina: They might come back! :Ester: We almost let those Drylanders see us. :Tata: Oh, luckily they didn’t, thanks to our friends here. :Turtles: gurgling :Tubarina: Hi. Did I miss anything? :Ester: Yes. Everything. :Polvina: What happened to you? :Tubarina: It’s a long story. :Ester: Does it have real Drylanders, because our story does. :Tubarina: Real Drylanders? The turtles! Are they friends now? :Turtles: gurgling :Tata: They sure are. :Tubarina: My plan worked! :Ester: No it didn’t. :Tubarina: It must have. :Turtles: gurgling :Tata: You don’t have to worry about the turtles anymore. They’re moving on. :Ester: They are? Oh great! :Tata: They just want to ask one thing. :Polvina: What thing? :Tata: Will you girls please leave them alone? They really find you very annoying. :Polvina: Annoying? :Ester: Us? :Turtles: gurgling :Tata: Especially the most annoying girl of all. :Tubarina: Me? :Turtles: gurgling :Tata: Bye! Take care! :Turtles: gurgling :Ester: Yeah, bye. :Polvina: See you. :Tubarina: Never. :Polvina: Now we know the secret of being friends. :Tata: What’s that? :Polvina: You’ve got to share something! :Ester: And the turtles did share something. They didn’t like us. :Tubarina: I knew they had to have something in common. :Polvina: Please don’t say your plan worked. :Tubarina: I don’t have to say it, because I know you’re thinking it! :Others: We’re not.